


blacks and blues

by bubblyelephantnips



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Domestic Violence, Gen, PTSD, Pretty sad but has happy ending, Trauma, Violence, so much tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyelephantnips/pseuds/bubblyelephantnips
Summary: Mable Lockwood tries to protect her kids from her abusive husband, but faces internal turmoil and doubts to really pull through. Her faith and motivation to protect her belived children help her push through and get out.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! this is my first post as well as my first finished story! it's not super long and it's pretty sad but has a happy ending. i've always loved writing stories but never finished any. if you like this please let me know! id love to write more especially if i gain an audience!  
> i initially wrote this my freshman year of highschool and it had a total different ending that what it is now. this rendition is a revised bersion i wrote senior year for my english class. the original ending was demonic and gory. let me know if you wanna see that ending too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is the one with violence and blood
> 
> Enjoy!

     Mabel Lockwood woke up the same way that morning: terrified for her children. They’re far too young to comprehend their current situation. Little does Mabel know just how much her son, Charlie, knows. She gets out of bed and ventures to the bathroom to prepare for the day she’s been planning for years. Although her mind was filled with confidence in her decision, her heart was consumed by the darkness of fear and anxiety. She's rehearsed this moment during nights drowning in cold sweat, only to cancel in the morning. She directed cinemas of herself, fearlessly fighting back, only to be seen in the silence of a morning walk. Once more, she felt this gripping shadow, choking her bravery and shrouding the light of hope she held. Fear, anxiety, doubt, and uncertainty begin to flow through her mind. No matter what she prepares, nothing is good enough. She’s losing faith in her ability to create her and her children's escape. This self doubt roaring inside her along with all the ideas and fantasy of how much happier they’ll be was unbearably overwhelming. Unable to control her emotions, she begins to weep. Mabel looks at herself in the bathroom mirror.

 

     “Who are you? I absolutely hate seeing that messed up, scarred face. Those empty dark brown eyes, staring blankly back at me.” She pauses in deep thought. “Why does this always happen? Why do you put your children in such a dangerous environment?” She bitterly growls through gritted teeth, “You’re the one who deserves to stay here and rot like the garbage you are.” Mabel despised the woman in the mirror, stained with dreadful welts of black and blue. She dismissed her confliction with a heavy and deliberate sigh. In resignation, she reached for her soft brush to roughly smooth back the dishevelled hair, careful of the homemade stitches, into a sloppy bun. She exits the bathroom to prepare breakfast for the monster she lives with.

 

  
     The oil from the sizzling bacon leaps and hugs Mabel's wrist; she welcomes the warm touch. She quickly whips up his favorite breakfast, which consists of: 2 pieces of bacon, 2 ½ eggs scrambled, ½ a piece of toast with exactly half buttered and the other half with blueberry and blackberry jam mixed, and 16oz of milk. She places the finished product at his chair before he gets to the table. Scurrying back behind the kitchen counter, she waits for that man to come eat his food so he could leave already. The anticipation of her plan, which will go through today, thrums through every nerve in her body. A cold sweat appears on her brow as she hears the creak of the chair from him sitting. Chills roll down her spine as she listens to the scraping of a metal fork on a clay plate. Her heart feels as if it’s pumping out of her chest as the fork slams on the plate with brutal force. A picture of the plate breaking rolls through her mind. She feels cold as the blood rushes from her body as she stands there, wiping the counter, staring wide-eyed at the cloth. Her body goes numb as she hears the scraping of the chair and the loud bang from it falling to the floor. He’s not happy. He’s coming for her. Her soul leaves her body as she hears the pounding, fast footsteps of the bear. Looking in her periphery, sees him approaching her, face twisted in rage. What had she done this time? He rushes towards her with the intent to add to the previous night's battle in his lifeless eyes. Once close enough, he raises his fisted hand. Scars and bruises litter his palms and knuckles. The shadow from his large fist covers Mabel's fragile face. She braces herself for impact, closing her eyes and biting hard. No matter how many times this happens, how much time she has to prepare for the encounter, it’s always devastating. The punch lands hard. Mabel's head snaps to the left so fiercely she felt as though her neck had broke. Sometimes she wishes it would. Her ears ring as her cheek tingles then shortly after goes numb. No doubt a new color blossoming for her grand collection.

 

  
     “What is wrong with you!? Can't you do anything right!? You're so worthless, I can't believe I have to put up with you.” He begins yelling, but Mabel can’t hear anything.

 

     “How many times do I have to train you, huh!? I give you so much instruction and detailed descriptions on how to make something so simple. You must really be an idiot. You do this on purpose, huh!?” He holds her tightly by her jaw, no doubt leaving a mark, “Adding too much salt to my damn eggs, huh!? Trying to increase my sodium levels and kill me, eh!? Well nice try, whore.” he uses his free hand to grab a wooden spoon from the counter and whacks her in the head. He decides the weapon isn't good enough, so he tosses it to the side and goes back to his fists. An audible crack is heard when he lands a hard punch to her cheek, snapping her head to the right. She hangs her beaten head low as she fights the treacherous tears from falling. He hits her a few more times in the sides and gut and once more over her head, and throws the plate in the trash. He grabs his jacket and walks out of the house calling Mabel his favourite colourful nicknames just for her. Now she is determined to make sure they leave. To-damn-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter! I'm pretty sure it's the shortest I'll be posting, but it's good for a teaser I guess. I wasn't sure how I was going to chop this story up because I want it in chapters but idk how, so here's this lol


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 where we meet her kids and are introduced to their relationships.

 

     The front door slams and she takes that as her cue to wake up her children to begin packing. Wiping the blood from her mouth, she hurriedly runs to her daughters room. Once she opens the door, her heart almost stops. There peacefully lies her youngest, Eve, who is only 6 years old. Mabel couldn’t hold back her tears this time. Quietly walking over with the biggest grin on her face, she sits on the bed and gently rubs Eve’s face, waking her up with soft words of love and affirmation. Trembling blue hands on soft rosy cheeks. She avoids the healing bruise on Eve's soft cheek. Mabel feels sick to her stomach. How could she let it go this far? To the point her most precious, beautiful daughter is becoming tainted by her poor choice of character. Mabel's heart throbs and she feels butterflies in her stomach as her little girl opens her eyes with a smile on her face, almost as if oblivious to the intentions behind the week old bruise. Almost as if Eve doesn't blame her mother, she rolls around slightly and smiles wider.

 

     “Good morning, sweetheart.” Mabel whispers, trying to hide the choked sound of fresh tears.

 

     “Hi momma.” Eve mumbles in response, raising her arms and makes grabby hands in the manner of wanting to be held. Mabel easily gives in and lifts Eve and snuggles her close, peppering kisses all over her face and filling the room with Eve’s giggles and protests.

 

     “It’s time to start getting ready to go, love.” Mabel says as she puts Eve on the floor.

 

     “Okay!” Eve chirps as she then runs towards the bathroom to begin her morning routine, leaving Mabel in the dim room, certainty washing through her body. More tears flow and she holds her breath to keep from making any noise to give away her fears. She is sure now more than ever that what they will do today is going to be the best decision of her life. Wiping her tears and taking a deep breath, the tired mother makes her way down the hall into Charlie's room. She opens the door to find him sitting at the end of his bed, head in hands.

 

     “Good morning.” Mabel says, almost in question. Fiddling with her fingers, and biting hard on her lip hard enough to open a scab, she worries the roaring of the monster had woken him. Charlie, being the oldest at 12 years old, Mabel fears now is too late for him. He’s had to deal with this life for 12 straight years. Mabel had done nothing to protect him. She beats herself up everyday for not even trying for his sake. When she’d lay in bed at night, all she can see when she closes her eyes is Charlie's face contorting from worried, angry, scared, disappointed, and absent. It tears her heart apart to see such emotions on her offsprings face. To say Charlie didn’t blame his mother for all their pain would be a lie. Of course, Charlie loves his mother and knew there wasn’t much she could do about his father's temper tantrums but to stand there and take it. Thinking back to all the times he had confronted his father resulting in the release of the beast, he remembers his mother standing in the way and receiving the torture in place of him. He could have a lot more scars, a lot more trauma, and a lot more numbness if it wasn't for her. Once he realized that, his thoughts of his mom had changed from hatred, to understanding. From then on, he wanted to help his mother in any way possible.

 

     “Good morning.” Charlie groggily replies, turning to face his mother in the doorway. He smiles and she smiles back. Unspoken words flowing between them in the tiny room.

 

     “We’ll be leaving soon, dear, so start getting ready.” She softly speaks the demand and Charlie nods. Mabel then backs away, closing his door. Momentarily, she stands with her back on his door and tilts her head up.

 

     ‘Damn am I so lucky to have my boy.’ She thinks and feels more tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Quickly wiping away her new tears and taking a few deep breaths, she gets back to business. She walks back to Eve’s room and starts putting some of her clothes in a bag.

 

     “Mommy why are you putting my clothes in that bag?” Eve questions, quirking her head to the right in confusion. Mabel turns to face her daughter with a warm smile on her face.

 

     “What do you think about going on a family trip today?” She coyly responds. At this Eve’s face lights up as a grin spreads across her cheeks.

 

     “Really!?” Eve practically screams, jumping up and down like a rocket about to shoot off into outer space.

 

     “Yes, really. Now come tell me what you want to take with you.” Mabel laughs, opening her arm for Eve. The little girl races into her mom's arms and sits in her lap to observewhat she’s got in her bag already, and begins to help with the packing. Once Eve was all packed and enjoying a small breakfast of some hot cereal and toast, Mabel goes to check on Charlie. She gets to his room and knocks before opening it. There, Charlie is putting a few last things in his bag and zipping it up. Hearing the door, he looks to his mother.

 

     “Today, right?” He asks, voice wobbly and hope and desperation in his eyes. Such a question doesn’t even need context. Mabel knows exactly what he’s talking about. The two have discussed their situation before, very sparingly, of course. She had told him they will leave eventually. Since then, Charlie would ask nearly everyday if it was the day and each time Mabel would smile a sad smile and softly tell him to get ready for school. Mabel began to feel like a failure of a mom. But not today. Today is different, she can finally say what she has been wanting to say for years.

 

     “Yeah. Today.” She smiles reassuringly and seeing the excited expression on her sons face shined a light into her eternal darkness. There is still hope for them. Charlie runs up to Mabel and hugs her in a tight embrace, but not too tight as his ribs are still sore and the cuts on her back are still healing. Mabel, ever emotional, begins to tear up. Whispers of “thank you” and “I love you” is all Mabel thinks of as they walk to the dining room together and join Eve for the last breakfast in this dungeon. Excitement and anticipation floats through the small house as they chat and begin to seem like a normal, happy family. A family without yelling, a family without fear, a family without broken hearts, a family without bruises, a family Mabel wishes they were.

 

     They finish their meal and clean up. She double checks to be sure they have everything they need, grabs their belongings, and walks out the door with Eves hand clasped in hers and Charlie walking proudly beside her. They walk to the front only to realise they have no mode of transportation. The only vehicle they own is his car. Quickly racking her brain for an answer to her children's questioning looks, Mabel remembers the bus stop a few blocks down.

 

     “We’re going to take the bus today.” Mabel states as she tugs them to the sidewalk to begin their journey to the bench. The children, mainly Eve, complain about sore feet and tired legs and Mabel considers going home but reminds herself of Eves smile and Charlie’s hopeful expression. This is really happening. Once they finally get to the bench of the bus stop, Eve starts running around it. Mabel admires her daughters youthful energy and imagination. Charlie moves to sit on the bench and looks up at his mom. Mabel smiles and sits next to him. They sit in comfortable silence, with Charlie’s head resting on Mabel's shoulder, while waiting for the bus to arrive.

 

     Finally, after about 40 minutes of waiting, the bus arrives in front of them. Mabel then has her kids help collect their personal items and board the bus. They find an empty row near the back and choose to sit there. Putting their stuff on the seat with Charlie protectively sitting with it, while Mabel and Eve sit together on the seat next to them. Eve rests her head against Mabel and she instinctively wraps her arm around her. Mabel gazes out the window in thought. Her eyes scan the area in which they live. Or lived, she should say. She notices she could see her house distantly. Her eyes widen. Her hands feel clammy. She feels like she’s drowning again. In her line of vision is the man she was once deeply in love with. He’s standing in the driveway, disbelief and boiling rage filling his senses. He’s never been this furious before. His rage is blinding, Mabel could feel it from the bus as they make eye contact. Why was he home so soon? Mabel’s anxiety and fear fills her once more. Terrified, she looks away and ducks her head in hopes he won’t know it’s really her.

 

     The bus begins to move. Driving away she peeks up to see if he’s gone, only to great chagrin she watches as he gets in his car and begins to follow the bus. Mabel has a moment of panic as she stares at the familiar car. No doubt plans of murder are running through his mind. The bus stop is getting closer. They’ll either have to get out and run or he might get in with them. Bus coming to a stop, Mabel watches as he rounds to the entrance of the bus. Heart beating so hard and fast it feels like her ribs are going to break. He stumbles towards them. Mabel looks to Charlie, only to see that man's face instead, scowling with the intent to kill in his eye. Mabel jumps and tries to hold back a terrified yelp. She then looks to her precious Eve, only to once again see that monster of a husband lunging at her, blood red eyes burning holes into her scarred soul. Her vision fills with black and blue spots. Everywhere she looks she sees him, charging at her. She feels lightheaded and dizzy, blinded by the colors and fear. He’s coming. And this time, she won't be able to leave. Ever.

 

     “Mom!” Charlie yells, holding Mabel in a tight embrace. “Mom, please! It’s okay, calm down. You’re shaking. Deep breaths.” He attempts to soothe his mother during her panic attack. This has only happened a few times. That he knows of, at least. Sometimes his mother thinks too much about things she shouldn’t and ends up having these attacks.

 

     Finally calming down, Mabel lifts her wet face of tears and looks at charlie. Inhale, 2, 3, 4, and exhale, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Wiping the streaks of salty water from her face, Mabel looks up and takes in where they are. She looks behind them to be met with an unfamiliar vehicle. She breathes. Her heart begins to beat at a normal rate. And for a second, she feels as though every color is more vibrant. Mabel looks at Charlie, beaming with contentment. He smiles back an equally warm smile in agreement. The exhausted mother is happy to see her baby girl in a peaceful sleep. Gently raising Eve, Mabel places a soft, sweet kiss on her forehead. In her slumber, Eve coos at the touch. Mabel’s heart feels so warm as she fondly observes her daughter. She looks over at Charlie. She looks at Eve. Even though they lived a painful bruised life, and Mabel felt like death for a majority of her existence, she knows she already has everything she’ll need for the rest of her days. Their names are Charlie and Eve. And she vows to herself to never let anyone hurt her children again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far lol! I hope you continue reading and are not disappointed. Lmk what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! After finishing this I realize how short this and the first chapter are and now I'm debating on not putting it in chapter format lmao. I worked hard to make it like this tho so ig ill just keep it like this lol. It was pretty hard splitting it up since it has been previously finished, I think my future stories will be easier and longer.

     The bus finally stops in an area unfamiliar to Mabel, but it looks safe enough so she decides to get off. She takes her kids to a small diner with the hopes of getting a snack or share a meal with the money she had saved. It wasn’t much, just enough to get them a place to stay until she finds work. They sit and order one plate of food to share between the three of them. While enjoying their meal, Mabel notices a public telephone on the corner. She hadn’t seen one of those in years. Then, an adrenaline based idea pops into her head.

 

     “Charlie dear, would you mind watching Eve for a moment, I need to make a call real quick. I’ll be just outside through the window there.” She points to the telephone right outside the window they were sitting at. Charlie nods and Mabel smiles, making her way out of the old booth. She walks out of the diner, looking back every three steps to make sure her children were okay. Once she was inside the phone booth, she pulls out a few quarters and dials.

 

  
     “911 what’s your emergency?”

 

  
     “Yes hi, my name is Mabel Lockwood and I’d like to report domestic violence on my husband, Nelson Lockwood.”

 

  
     “Okay, where are you now?”

 

  
     “At Joe’s diner off Emerald with my two kids.”

 

  
     “What’s your husbands address, Mrs. Lockwood?”

 

  
     “2998 E Duke Lane.”

 

  
  “Alright Mrs. Lockwood, we have dispatched the police to the house. I need you to stay in the diner with your children in public. I’ve also sent some police to your location, to get more details and to assist.”

 

  
     “Thank you.” Mabel hangs up and walks back into the diner. She stands tall, feeling like all the pressure on her was lifted. She feels lighter, happier. This is the first time in her life she's ever felt proud of herself. She walks to the table where her beautiful children sit, waiting for her return. Upon seeing their mom, the excitement on their faces was all the reminder Mabel needed to know she did a good job. They’ll be happy now.

 

  
     A few hours later, Mabel looks up to the TV in the diner and notices it’s on the news. An arrest being made. Her heart fills with warmth and victory as she watches the man that made her feel like her life wasn't worth living was being retarained, and who knew, he was also wanted for serial rape. She looks at her kids with gleeful tears in her eyes.

 

  
     “It’s over. It’s all over now. No more.” The warm tear falls down her face, but this time instead of it feeling like acid, she feels relief. She’s smiling so hard her face feels like it’s about to split. Charlie looks up at her with the goofiest and most genuine smile Mabel has ever seen. His smile is so big his eyes are barely open. When he opens them once again, Mabel notices how lovely of a color blue they really are. She looks down at Eve, who has been tugging at her sleeve for the past 3 minutes. And there she sees it again. Crystal blue eyes with the blackest of hair. Mabel now sees those colors differently. She almost prefers them. Thinking back on it again, all those times she felt she couldn’t go on any longer, stuck in the endless labyrinth of pain and darkness the only escape being to leave everything, she looks at her kids smiles and realizes life now has meaning for her. Her kids kept her alive. Now she must do the same for them. This is her second chance of being a mother, and she’ll be sure she gets it right this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! I hope you liked it! Please leave any questions comments or concerns in the comments and I'll respond!


End file.
